


His Obsession (Part 4)

by TheliRose



Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Michael has feelings yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheliRose/pseuds/TheliRose
Summary: You and Michael end up in a trial together, and you make up
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Series: DBD Killer Lovin' [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	His Obsession (Part 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't updated Trapped yet, I'm working on it, but it's going slow. To make up for it, I'll try and make it extra juicy, but for now, have some fluff with Mikey-boi!

A week had come and gone since Michael had caught you and Jane, and he still hadn’t touched you. It felt like he was punishing you, for obvious reasons, but the thing you missed the most were the tender touches and soft kisses he’d shower over you during the day, his trust in you seemingly having been broken.  
You thought you’d made up after he’d caught you and then fucked you senseless, but apparently he wanted to make you suffer a bit more. It was starting to grate on your nerves, especially since you still weren’t being sent into trials, leaving you to pace around the house for hours on end, biting on your lips until they bled and ached from the abuse.

With nothing better to do, you tended to walk around in the forest outside, although you never stumbled onto anything interesting, just more trees as far as you could see.  
During one of your walks, the Entity seems to take pity on you, as you were suddenly surrounded by the familiar chilling fog and pulled into a trial, the trees and house in the distance fading away as the street of Haddonfield emerged from the fog, the blinking of the police car reflecting in the windows of the houses.  
That familiar bone-deep feeling of anxiety welled up in you as the familiar seething ache of being the obsession made itself known before your reflexes kicked in, making you walk over to the nearest generator, sitting down to see if you could still remember how to do this.  
Even though it’d been a long time since your last trial, the motions of crossing the wires and getting the generator to spring to life were thankfully stuck in your limbs. You suddenly remembered that you weren’t alone on the map, and wondered if the other survivors ever thought about what had happened to you, unless Jane had told them. Was Jane even around still? Maybe she avoided the others, kind of like you.  
You rid the thoughts with a shake of your head, focusing on crossing the last few wires, stepping back as the generator started, the lights overhead turning on to illuminate the area better.  
Spotting another pair of lights not far from where you were, you crouched down and stalked over to the dead generator, catching sight of a silhouette walking away between the houses, a familiar white mask on their face. Knowing that Michael was the killer made you relax, heaving a sigh as you got started on the generator.

A sudden touch to your shoulder made you yelp before a hand was clasped around your mouth, a frantic hush springing from whoever had startled you. When you calmed down, they removed their hand again, suddenly wrapping you in a hug before you could process anything.  
“God, you’re alright,” a familiar, muffled voice whispered into your shoulder. “We were all worried sick, no one knew where you went. You just disappeared after a trial,” Claudette tells you as she pulls back, staring into your eyes with worry. You smile a little awkwardly at her, not really sure what to say, when a scream interrupts your reunion. You both turn towards the source, seeing Jake lying on the ground not far from you with Michael standing over him, knife in hand. Claudette’s eyes widen as she seems to realize something, calling out just as Michael picks up Jake by his neck, holding him in the air as he lets the cold metal of his knife plunge into Jake’s abdomen, tearing a pained scream from the survivor.  
As Michael tore the knife back out, blood pouring from the open wound, the masked man threw Jake onto the ground instead, holding him down with a foot on his back as you and Claudette looked on, frozen to the spot in shock and fear. Seeing Michael raise his foot back up you reacted on pure instinct, calling out to him in desperation right as he slammed it down on Jake’s head, crushing it like it was nothing more than a juicebox, blood and gore spraying out and staining the ground as you choked on air.

Your scream made Michael turn his head towards the two of you, the dark holes of his mask boring into your eyes as he straightened back up, knife clutched tightly in his hand. Without warning, he started stalking towards you, fear crawling along your spine as Claudette pulled you up and started sprinting, gripping your hand tightly.  
The cold reality of the situation seemed to punch you in the face as Michael slashed you in the back, making you cry out in pain and disbelief as you nearly fell to the ground, barely catching yourself. The hit made you let go of Claudette’s hand and as you watch her sprint away, your own legs refuse to keep up with her, your pace unwillingly slowing down just enough to let Michael grab the collar of your shirt and yank you back.  
Unable to catch yourself in time, you slammed your head into the tarmac of the road, lungs heaving and vision spinning as you tried to get back up. A heavy foot pressing down on your ribcage made you stop moving as your gaze finally fixed on the mask staring down at you, animalistic fear crawling its way up your throat. Slowly, you tried to remove his foot, but he only pressed down harder, a silent warning.  
“M-Michael, why are you doing this?” you asked, voice barely above a whisper and laced with panic at the pressure being put on your ribs. He cocked his head to the side, almost like he was asking you what you meant. Before you could say anything else however, Michael took his foot off and began walking away, knife still clutched in his hand as you tried to calm down and catch your breath.

 _I guess I’m not safe anymore_ , you thought, rubbing your hand along the area Michael had had his foot and trying to ignore the searing pain on your back from where he had sliced you. You hadn’t wanted to think about it during your little ‘vacation’, but deep down you’d always known. Despite your relationship, whatever it was, Michael still had a task in this realm, which he was forced to perform whenever he was in a trial.  
It seemed that your connection didn’t give you some sort of immunity, and knowing that Michael was hunting you, even if he had let you go for the moment, made your throat close up. The fact that you were the obsession this match didn’t help with your rising fear, your skin starting to feel clammy with sweat. You silently hoped it would be like the first match where you’d met Michael, with him fucking you before killing you, but maybe without the killing this time. _Smash and dash_ , you thought with a grim chuckle.  
Trying not to look towards Jake’s mangled body, you start walking away, looking for the two remaining survivors as you made your way over to a generator, praying the others were working on one as well, considering only one had been done so far. You knew there was no chance to actually finish every one of them, but maybe you could escape through the hatch. Even if you did care for Michael and wanted to make things right, you would also rather not go through the pain of being killed again. For now it felt better to avoid him, to see if he would be calm after the trial.

Shakily crossing the wires, you desperately tried to listen for any sounds to tip you off to Michael’s presence, hearing only the slow and methodical chugging of the generator and a few scattered crow caws as you worked. The creeping sense of doom made you shiver as a distant scream rang out. It sounded like either David or Jeff and, though a little morbid, you were happy it wasn’t Claudette that had been found. The woman always made you feel calm and almost safe no matter the situation, which was a good skill to have in your current position.  
Ignoring the fear crawling along your spine, you quickly finished the generator and moved further towards the middle of the map, sneaking around the police car and sitting down at a new generator, feeling exposed and vulnerable with your back towards the street.  
Your anxiety was soon through the roof when another scream rang out, the voice undoubtedly belonging to Claudette this time. The empty feeling in your stomach grew as your friend was sacrificed, leaving you alone and helpless should Michael find you. You probably shouldn't be this nervous, but knowing he would still try and catch you despite your relationship made your stomach twist.

As the lights above you lit up and the generator chugged to life, you sprinted for cover, praying you’d manage to hide before Michael found you. You knew deep down that there was no chance for you to escape, Michael was too good of a hunter to let his prey get away, but a small bud of hope sprung up as you neared the corner of one of the houses.  
A strong hand was wrapped around your throat before you could process anything, the small bud of hope withering as quick as it had come, the ground disappearing from underneath you as you were lifted up and tossed over a shoulder. You didn’t bother with trying to wiggle loose, Michael had a good grip on you and he wouldn’t let you get away now that he had you.  
To your pleasant surprise, he never dropped you off at any of the hooks you passed, his steps determined as he walked into one of the houses, the only one you could actually name. You distantly felt the familiar tug of the fog as Michael dropped you down on a mattress placed on the floor, and you wondered if you were still in the trial or not. Either way, it seemed like he wasn’t planning on killing you, so you felt pretty satisfied about the situation.  
When he threw away his knife and pulled the mask from his head, you expected him to descend upon you like a hungry wolf, to tear away your clothes, and you would have happily accepted that, the excitement building in your abdomen. But the rip of fabric never came. Instead, he laid down next to you and pulled you close, hiding his face in the crook of your neck as you relaxed into him, the familiar feeling of his body against yours calming.  
“What is this about, Michael?” you asked quietly, hands slowly dragging across his back. He didn’t answer for a long while. The only sounds in the room were your breathing and the occasional scratch of his coveralls as he settled.  
“Sorry.”  
A whisper so quiet you thought you’d imagined it at first, but when he placed his hand over your heart, you knew you hadn’t and you almost felt like crying.  
“You have nothing to be sorry about. If it’s about-,” you stopped, unsure how to word it as gently as possible. “About Jane, then it’s my fault, ok? I shouldn’t have assumed that it was ok, I should have asked you first.” You placed your hand over his, feeling just how warm he was, his fingers shaking ever so slightly. He jerked softly against you as he sobbed into your neck, allowing himself to be vulnerable. You very nearly cried with him.  
For a moment, you just laid like that, fingers intertwined with you rubbing his back in soothing motions as he cried.  
When he stilled, head still tucked into your neck, you thought he might have fallen asleep, but you were proven wrong as he pressed a gentle kiss against your throat. Softly, you heard Michael say something you couldn’t make out, feeling him squeeze your hand. You could guess what he had said, and a smile took over your features as you answered;  
“I love you too, Michael.”


End file.
